Game world war
by luiginaryworker553
Summary: Five kids from the real world are sucked into the game world. Will Andrew and his friends help defeat this evildoer. Read to find out what happens to them. (srry I suck at summarizing)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

I was backed into a corner, my friends were in trouble and most of them were tired because of the constant attacking. I felt like this was the end for us and our world. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Everyone was counting on us to win and we let them down. I know I may be cornered, but I'm still not giving up hope. Not yet, not while everybody was counting on us to save this world. I opened up my blades and got in a fighting stance and the launch myself toward the enemy. Then I said the last thing I'd never thought I'd be saying again and those words were "let's play."


	2. Chapter 1

**(A.N.) DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of FNAF, FNAC, TNAR, or any other games, Scott Cawthon, Emil Ace Macko, Nikson and other game creators do, I just own my original characters (or OC's for short) thank you for understanding. (P.S. the style you should imagine is the look of what pole bear draws, if you don't know what I'm talking about look up pole bear fnaf on google and then go to images.) Thank you and enjoy the story. Btw A.N.= author's note. P.P.S. will mostly stay Andrew's pov unless there is a pov switch at the beginning, or during, the chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **10 weeks ago**

 **Andrew's pov**

Me, Matthew, Ben, Bailee, and Kim were on our way to our home base from the college campus, (A.N. just pretend they're very smart, the people they are based off of are not like their characters in this story and don't do the same stuff, but their personality is the same) we talking about what game we should play for this week's tournament. Every week we have a game tournament in a random game. "I finally got all the fnaf games downloaded on our steam account " said Kim."Really?" I said "that's great, let's play that for this week's tournament then." All five of us love fnaf because we like the game play, scary games. We had spent weeks working to get enough money to buy them all, and when I tell you i took awhile, it took a long while. 3 minutes later we got home and went into our rooms to get all of our homework done before we start the tournament, which we took about an hour and a half to get it done, then all of us went to our game room where we keep our computers and consoles that we use for gaming (each of our rooms has a personal computer for each of us to use for school work and/or research). We each sat down at our own computer and then proceed to load up fnaf sl. "This is gonna be harder than five nights at candy's, those nights at rachel's, and pop goes put together" said Ben. "Yeah, especially since we are doing it in reverse order" said Kim. "Alright guys, get ready" I said with a huge grin on my face. Since I know a lot more about this game I'm probably going to win the first round. So we said the words we would normally say to get a tournament started "let's play!" We play for at least 8 hours because when I looked at the clock it said it was 9:36. We were on the night 6 in fnaf 1. (For people that don't play fnaf, night 6 is the hardest night in each game. Well hardest non custom night.) I was the only one who did not have to restart on this night. In the game I was at 5 a.m. with 5% power left and I had been doing well so far. I knew I only had 40 seconds until the jingle sounded to indicate that I won. But as soon as I get my hopes up the power goes out in the game and I hear the toreador march play by the bear himself, Freddy Fazbear. But as the song ends the bell rang which meant I won the game and the tournament. "I won, yes" I yelled excitedly "another score to go on the board." "Well that was fun" Matt said "let's shut off the our computers and get ready for bed guys." As I was moving my mouse toward the power button, I saw that somebody sent a text to me. I looked at who it was from but there was no name listed. "Hey guys, you may want to see this" I said. "Who is it from" asked Bailee "I don't know, there was no sender listed" I replied. "I'll read it and see what it says" I said "Ok it says this, you five have been selected by fate to save our world and your own. Please we beg of you to help click here if you accept." below the message was a button that said I accept the call to action. "Should I click it?" I asked "it's probably a new game that came out let's see where this takes us to" said Matt. I clicked the button and then all of our computer screens turned black. "What the, did I just activate a virus onto our computers or something" I said slightly in panic. Then white orbs c\ame out of our computer screens and the floated into the air and formed a circle. "What is happening" Ben shouted and then in the circle of orbs started to rotate faster and faster until there was a portal starting to form in the middle and started to suck us in like we were dust to a vacuum. All of us tried to hold on to something but to no avail. We all got sucked in and as I went through the portal it shut behind me. We were going through a vortex and we don't know where it leads to. It felt like we were falling for an hour until we reached the end of the vortex. When we came out we took in our surroundings and when I went to push myself off the ground I push my hand down I don't feel anything below me. Then I look below me and then regret looking down. "Hey guys" I say "what" they all ask "whatever you do. Don't. Panic" I said. "Why would we panic" asked Ben "look down." As soon as they did we all said perfectly in sync "uh oh." Where we came out of the vortex we were in the air at what look like at least a half of a mile up. "Going down" Kim said. We fell for what felt like ages until we hit something hard. I had shut my eyes when we started falling so when I opened them I got up and looked around. "Where are we… wait, are we sitting on concrete" I asked. "I think we are in a parking lot" said Ben " and what makes you say that Ben" asked Bailee. "Because there are parked cars right behind you" he said while pointing behind us. When we turned around to see a pickup truck in front of us. "Ok, but more importantly instead of sitting around we should find some place to stay for the night, it is getting dark fast" Matt said. "You're right Matt, there that building should do for the night" I said while pointing at an abandoned looking building. As we were walking I said this "does anyone else get that feeling we are being watched?" As we were walking toward the building I look to my left and see five backpacks sitting diagonally from where we landed. "What the heck, how did we not notice that before" I said "notice what" asked Kim "those backpacks over there" I said while pointing toward the bags. We walked over to the bags and then looked inside them and were surprised to see what was inside. "How the heck did these things get here I thought these were still in the game room in their cases when we went through the portal" Ben asked. "I think they were also transported here in the same way, but that does not make sense, why these things?" Inside the bags were our nintendo 3ds's, phones, and personal items we would normally have with us if we went anywhere else other than some place in our house. But something else caught my eye. I reached into the bag that had my name on it (each of the bags had our names on them) and pulled out a strange looking device. I was about to see what it was before there was a sudden crack of thunder then lightning almost directly after. We did not spend any more time standing around we dashed for the building opened the door and almost tearing it off its hinges when I slammed it shut. Luckily we grabbed the bags during the rush to get inside so nothing that was inside the bags was left out there in the rain. I looked back to the strange item I found in my bag apparently no one else had one in their bags making me think it was important, so I put it back in the bag for safekeeping. I looked around the place was very dark so it was hard to see our surroundings. I thought to myself the first things that a person in this same kind of situation would think of to say "what have we gotten ourselves into this time"


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I was in New York with no way of publishing anything, and before you go off saying that I had my phone, yes I did have it, but what I am writing is strait off of google docs, where I write my stories. sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Mike: aren't you forgetting something.**

 **Oh right, I do not own any of the games featured in my stories I only own my OC's, all the other characters that are not mine belong to their creators**

 **Chapter 2**

 **10 min earlier**

 **?"s pov**

I look around the place as my friends sat there, deactivated. Though them and their toy counterparts did try to stuff me and the others into suits in the past, but on their final days they were active every one made up for what happened in the past and became friends. We had spent their final days in this place and I was so sad when I guarded them on my final night seeing them being deactivated when the workers left, I was left alone in this place. I then knew how uneventful a night here would be if the kids were not killed, then again I probably would have not gotten the job if the other night guards survived. "Well, I guess I should go huh," I said "well if it isn't Mike Schmidt, long time no see" said a voice from behind me. "Oh, hey guys whats up" I turn around to see my other friend that used to work as night guards as well. Jeremy Fitzgerald is a shy and very jumpy blonde haired guy with light blue eyes. He used to work at the, so called, new and improved "Freddy fazbear's pizza". Though he and the animatronics at that location were already friends when they were first introduced to the rest of us. Fritz Smith is our mechanic of the group, she has red hair and a bright red pair of glasses in front of her bright green eyes. She worked along side of Jeremy, well not really along side more like worked the week after him and switched between the night shift and the day shift. Every time Jeremy is on one shift Fritz is usually on the other. Next up is Kevin Rodney who worked at Fazbear fright. He has blonde hair, but his hair is kind of a dark blonde unlike Jeremy's who has a normal blonde. Scott P.G. is a tall guy with jet black hair, brown eyes, green glasses, and an off-hand phone attached to his belt. Fun fact, no one knows his full last name. Vincent Afton is just a couple inches taller than me and has a lighter colored hair than Scott. He always wears his purple night guard uniform wherever he goes. He also has a knife in a holder on his belt. In the past he murdered 11 children which possessed the animatronics. They forgave him though, that is after he was supposedly killed in Springtrap. How he survived, no one really knows, but even with him out Springtrap still worked. Anthony Zane is our dangerous daredevil of the group. He has red sunglasses, jet black hair, and dark skin due to him tanning so much, he also was Kevin's co worker at Fazbear Fright. And last, but not least, me, Mike Schmidt. I have jet black hair and I'm always easy to get angry under pressure. We all promised whenever we enter the restaurant we always were our night guard uniforms we got to keep when the restaurant closed and we never broke that promise. We came back as much as we could and since the pizzeria closed. "Well not much" said Jeremy as he was walking toward one of the toy animatronics and then looking down toward them. "It's just not the same is it?" asked Fritz. "The only one that is walking around anymore is Goldie" I said. If you did not realise, we are in Freddy fazbear's pizza (A.N. the location where fnaf 1 takes place). "It feels so empty with the animatronics turned off doesn't it" said Anthony. "Yeah it does" Scott replied. Jeremy bent down to be level with one of the toy animatronics. "They were the best friends we had." Jeremy stated. We all lowered our heads to pay our respects for them. Then suddenly there was a loud slam from the entrance of the pizzeria. "Somebody's in here with us" Kevin whispered. "I'll go check it out, everyone stay out of sight." I said and I started sneaking toward the entrance. I peek around the corner to see five kids holding back packs panting and one of them jumped when a crack of thunder hit. Apparently it had started raining earlier. It looked like they were out of breath by how they were barely standing up strait. "Well that was kinda crazy, huh guys" said the kid dressed completely in blue except for his white shirt, which had something on it that I could not see because it was so dark. "Well, could have been worse." said a tall kid who had a black jacket on. "You may have not wanted to say that." stated the smallest kid of the group. "He's right, we don't know what can happen next" said one of the girls with her blonde hair in a pony tail. "We don't even know where we are." said the other girl which had sunglasses on. "Are they not from around here?" I thought to myself.

 **Pov change**

 **Andrew's pov**

"I'm going to look around and get the layout of this place and see if there is anything to eat." I said. "But we are not hungry" Matt said as his stomach growls along with everyone else's. I chuckle a bit and then say "Say that to your stomach, well, I'll be off." and then walk further into the building. I remember there was a flashlight in my bag and take it out and turn it on. As I was walking I got that strange feeling like something was watching me, but I quickly put it off as paranoia. I look around trying to find the kitchen. A minute later I found the kitchen. As I entered I got that same feeling from earlier. I checked my surroundings looking for something that might move. Until I knew there was nothing, I moved toward the fridge I saw while looking around. I opened it and looked inside. "Let's see, several packs of pepperoni, tomato sauce, shredded cheese, mushrooms, Matt will eat those, … huh, it seems this place was a pizzeria that closed not to long ago, like a month or two." I said to myself. I grabbed the mushrooms and some bags of pepperoni, closed the fridge and left. As I walked back out of the kitchen, I looked to my left and and shone my flashlight in the same direction and then I nearly dropped one of the bags I was holding out of fear at what I saw. There on a big stage I saw something that made me jump out of my skin. I quickly dashed toward the entrance and as I entered the room, I threw the bags to everyone else and quickly shut the door. The others were slightly startled at my sudden behavior. "Andrew, what's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost." said Ben. I could not speak properly and when I tried to say what I saw out there it came out as "F-fr-fr-fr-fr-freddy." they seemed puzzled at what I was trying to say. "What, did you see Freddy Krueger." Matt joked. As I said the name everyone went quiet. The name I said was "Freddy Fazbear." "Your kidding right?" asked Kim. I shook my head and then I think we all went pale out of fear except for Matt. "Alright" exclaimed Matt "let's see if this quote on quote Freddy Fazbear is real by going out there and seeing it for ourselves." "Ok, but I'm warning you it's true." I said nervously. We entered the main dining area with flashlights in hand. As we entered, I looked over to the left and I thought I saw something move out of the light behind a corner, but I did not stray from the group. We made our way to the stage and sitting there on the stage were the animatronics themselves, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. "Ok they are real, but I don't think they are active." said Matt "go open one of their eyes and see Andrew." "Why me." I asked. "Because you saw them first." said Matt "That does not make any sense at all why it has to be me." I said. He gave me that, because I said so look, so I groaned and said "Fine I'll do it." and crossed my arms as I walked up on to the stage. When I got up on the stage I go towards Freddy to open his eye up, just to be sure I intended to poke him after I open his eye up. I kneel down and open his eye, it does not move from where it is. "See nothing to be afraid of." Matt said in a tone that made everyone roll their eyes. Then I went to poke him in the nose for two reasons 1. I want to 2. To check if opening their eyes was not enough. As I went to poke Freddy's nose Matt asked "What are you doing Andrew." so I respond "Seeing if his nose squeaks, you know." "Ok, but only once." he said. I went and booped his nose and as soon as it made the little noise, Freddy's eyes shot open and startled me. I started to walk backwards, but as soon as I took the second step, I stumbled over Bonnie's legs. I put my arms back expecting to hit the wall, but my left hand caught something on the way down and then all the lights came on one after another. I looked up to see what my hand was caught on during my fall. "Oh, it was only the main switch on the circuit breaker." I said with a slight bit of relief, but then I realised what I just said "wait…THE MAIN SWITCH ON THE CIRCUIT BREAKER." I yell. Then a blinding light surrounded the animatronics, then I look over toward pirate cove and the same light came behind the curtains. When I looked over there there was a similar light coming from beside the stage. I looked around the corner the light was coming from more animatronics and from inside a big box. "Great, the toy animatronics are here as well along with springtrap." I thought to myself. Quick as I could I dove under the closest tables I could get under. It was pitch black under there so I did not know there were other people under the table with me for a second. I held my breath as the light faded away. I heard the curtains of pirate cove open and something falling on the floor with a quiet tink. Then suddenly the table cloth was pulled off the table completely and something grabbed my legs when my eyes were trying to adjust to the sudden light. When my eyes were completely adjusted the first thing my eyes meet with were another pair of eyes that were a deep shade of blue. Before I could even open my mouth, I was grabbed by another pair of hands and then was spun around the person who had me by the hands. Soon I was set down, but was so dizzy I could barely stand straight, but just as I was about to fall I was caught by another pair of hands. But before I could see who it was I passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Mike's pov 2 minute earlier**

The kid in the blue jacket ran back to the entrance in a big hurry after he looked at the stage. One minute later all of the kids came into the dining area. They were saying something but I could not make it out. Then the kid in the blue jacket stepped on the stage and then went and opened his eye. Did they not know they were shut off or something? Then the kid honked Freddy's nose and Freddy's eyes shot open, surprising the kid making him stumble backwards over Bonnie. Then there was a loud crack and then all the lights started turning on when I looked over to the kid I could make out what he was saying. At first he was relieved to hit the circuit breaker but then he shouted in fear "THE MAIN SWITCH ON THE CIRCUIT BREAKER." Then there was a bright light coming from all of the animatronics. The kid quickly jumped under the table Jeremy and Fritz were under. They must have heard him coming and as soon as he jumped in they climbed out. And the others came rushing in after the bright light stopped. We were all shocked, the animatronics were turned into anthropomorphic humans. Scott opened the curtains for pirate cove and, surprise surprise, outfalls humanized Foxy, who caught himself before he hit the floor with his hand while his hook just barely tapped the floor. Before he could say a word we all shushed him so we would not scare the kid. I walked over to the table he was under. I mouthed out "He's under here" and Freddy walked over to the table to make sure he did not run away when we try to catch him. I grabbed the tablecloth and the pulled as hard as I could. When I did that Freddy pulled the kid out by his legs as quick as he could. But when he did, the firecracker fell out of the kid's backpack pocket and landed by his head. And then some how the firecracker blew up on impact with the ground. It must had been a impact firecracker. But unfortunately for the kid it blew up right next to his head. Freddy held the kid up by his legs. The kid must have been slightly blinded when he was pulled out from under the table because when Freddy him up high enough to look him straight in the eyes it took a couple of seconds before he noticed he was staring Freddy strait in the eye. Just before the kid could speak, Toy Bonnie grabbed the kid by his hands and then spun him in a circle while saying something so fast I could not understand her. (A.N. Toy Bonnie is a girl in this story, and before you say it, yes I do know that Toy Bonnie is a boy, but in this story he is a girl and I am not changing it.) She spun so fast she was able to lift him up into a hug. When she finally stopped he stumbled around because he was so dizzy. He fell backward but right before he hit the floor Mari (A.N. a.k.a. the Marionette) caught him in her lap. When that happened we were all surprised. Mari looked over to all of the humanized animatronics then to me. "Well, I guess the time has come, hasn't it Goldie." she said while looking down to the boy. "Yes it has." said Goldie (A.N. a.k.a. Golden Freddy). "What are you two talking about?" I ask "and what do you mean the time has come Mari?" "Long ago, when our world was first created, there was a prophecy that six heroes would come and save our world from disaster." she explained "each of the six had abilities beyond compare. Each holding a weapon that is matched to their ability that is best fitted for them. They all range in strength, agility, accuracy, and creativity." "Why is one of the abilities creativity?" Fritz asked. "Because two of the heroes uses their creativity as their weapons." Mari explained. "But there are only five kids, where is the sixth?" I asked. "She is coming." she said. Then there was a groan from the kid in her lap. "Oh good he's starting to wake up" she said "everyone hide, let me explain some things to him first before he sees all of you."

 **Pov switch**

 **Andrew's pov**

As I was starting to wake up, my head felt like a ton of bricks when I raised up from where I was laying. As I opened my eyes I looked around I was still in the pizzeria. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all" I thought. I turned around to scan the rest of the area because I was looking toward the front entrance. When I turned around, I came face to face with the one and only Marionette. I jumped back in panic and fell off the stage on to the ground. I got up and dusted myself off and then turned around to face the Marionette. The Marionette sat cross legged on the stage before getting up and walking off stage to stand right in front of me and before saying "Hello and welcome to our world young hero." Judging by the voice the Marionette was a girl. What surprised me was that she did not attack me. Then I thought about what she said before asking "What do you mean by young hero?" "You are one of the five children here, correct?" she asked "Yes, why do you ask?" I said. "Because you are five of the six heroes to save my world." she explained. "Ok, but why us we are just some kids that play games for a living and what do you mean by six there are only five of us." I said "Because the legend told that the heroes that will come to our world will be young, except for one of them." she said. "Ok and we can tell which one that is because every one of us are young." I said. "Oh, right I forgot." she said "forgot what?" I asked. "I forgot to introduce myself my name is..." I cut her off "you're the Marionette I know who you are." "Ok, but please call me Mari." she said "I'll tell you my name as soon as I find the others. And then I went around the pizzeria looking for the rest. Soon I came up to a vent I heard something and looked around until I looked up to a vent the vent's grate was loose. Then there was some yelling coming from the vent and out came the others, right on top of me. "Nice of you guys to drop in." I joked. "It feels nicer than that cramped vent." Kim said. "We thought they got you." Bailee said. "Well they did, more or less." I replied. "And what do you mean by that?" asked Ben. "Follow me guys." I said. We all went out to the dining area where Mari was waiting. They thought something was wrong when I started to walk toward the dining area. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Matthew (yes, that is his full name not just Matt) cracked me over the head with his bag. "OW!" I shouted "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" "We thought you were under some evil hypnosis." Matt said. "Well sorry for getting your hopes up." I said while rubbing the spot on my head that he hit. When we entered the dining area Mari was laying on her box while the music was ending. "I'm back, with a hurting head from a hit with a backpack." I joked "Well I'm sorry." Matt said. "Well now that the other four have arrived the last should be here in due time." she said. "Umm… Andrew please explain what is happening." Ben asked. I groaned and said "Mari please explain to them what you have explained to me earlier."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Time skip 15 min**

"Ok, now that is taken care of shall we introduce ourselves guys." I said. They all nodded. "Ok I will start, my name is Andrew. I'm a gamer who is slightly energetic and I am a person who like to fight at close range but at the same time have a long range attacks to go along with it." I said. "I'm his brother Matthew, I am I a close range heavy hitter, but I'm a very fast runner which could be one of my benefits. Matt said. "My name is Benjamin, but please call me Ben, though I may be small, it works to my advantage when I'm in a fight. I like to be armed with a short and long ranged weapons when I am in a fight." Ben said. "My name is Kimberly, Kim for short, and I'm great with short range combat. I'm also great with puzzles." said Kim. "My name is Bailee, I am great when it comes to acrobatics and I have a great aim and I never miss a shot. When I have any extra time I like to type on my story that I was writing before I came to this world." said Bailee. "Well now that that is taken care of, can we continue on talking about what the problem in this world is." I ask. "Not yet." Mari said. "Why not?" said Ben "Because the last hero is arriving." she replied. "When" we all asked. "Now" she said, and right on cue a portal above us opened and there was someone yelling, but with me having A.D.H.D., I heard it, but I did not pay attention because I was more focused on Mari. Everyone else took a step back leaving me confused why. Then I realised why they did that, but a little too late. "Uh oh." The hero fell straight on top of me, leaving both of us in pain. "Owwww, that hurt." I said "I guess that the sixth hero was older that us, because two things, one they are bigger than us, and two they are slightly heavier than us." I managed to crawl out from under the person after a bit of wiggling. I got up and dusted myself off and then turned around to see who the hero was. The hero was a tall teenage girl wearing a tshirt and jeans. "Well, I guess you are the sixth hero" I said. "I guess." she said "My name's Jessica, but I'm mainly known as Pole Bear." I froze when she said that last sentence. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and went online (thank goodness this entire place is made out of data so wifi is not a problem). A few moments later I showed my phone screen on it was a drawing of her on it and pointed between her and the picture. "You're, The, Pole Bear." I asked. "The one and only." she said. "Ok, now that we have that over with, my name is Andrew." I said "This is my brother Matthew, next to him is Ben, the girl on the left is Kim, and last, but not least Bailee." "Ok, that's everyone in our group." I said "But there is one thing I want to take care of first Mari." "Ok, what is it?" Mari asked. I turned around and walked toward a vent on the ceiling. I took a broom that had a hook on the end of the handle that was laying on the floor and pulled on the vent cover as hard as I could. Out fell Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and Jeremy Fitzgerald. "One" I said. Then I went to the vent near the east hall and pulled on it. Out of that vent fell Fritz Smith, Mike Schmidt, Toy Freddy, Freddy and Scott. "Two." Next I went over to the parts and service room door and open it. Out tumbled Springtrap, Vincent, Foxy, Kevin, Anthony, Bonnie, Chica, and JJ. "Three." I said before walking back to the stage. "How did you know they were in there?" asked Mari. "It is simple really." I said. "What do you mean Andrew?" asked Ben. "When I walked in here earlier the vent covers were facing towards the hall, not in facing toward each other, and you can practically smell Springtrap from the stage." I said. "Good eye, not many people notice the slight difference there." said Mari "But anyways, back to the important task in hand our entire world is in danger and we need your help to-." she was suddenly interrupted by the ground shaking. "What is happening, an earthquake." asked Kim. I ran to the front door to look outside, but as soon as I saw what was happening outside I quickly ran back to tell the others. "That's not an earthquake, it's a giant monster heading toward us!" I shouted over the noise.


	6. Chapter 5

( **A.N.) before we begin this chapter, I need to tell you the genders of the animatronics that are here at the current point in the story.**

 **Boys: all three Freddy's, Bonnie, Foxy, BB, Springtrap. Girls: Toy Bonnie, Mangle, both Chica's, Mari, JJ.**

 **I did this to avoid confusion later in the story because of all the upcoming characters that are coming.**

 **Mike: you did it again**

 **LNW553 (luiginaryworker553): what?**

 **Mike; *sigh* Luiginaryworker553 does not own any of the fnaf characters and pole bear**

 **Chapter 5**

"That is not an earthquake, it is a giant monster heading toward us!" I shouted over the noise. Everyone was scrambling toward the parts and service room, which made me think it was the safest place to be right now. Just as I was about to enter the room, which in real life the room is huge, the roof of the entire building was ripped off. I turned around to see what ripped off the roof, only to see the face of the monster from earlier. It looked like a giant frankenstein teddy bear, with stitches everywhere. The I realized what it was and then shouted his name. "BUBBA!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. The others knew who I was talking about instantly (well except the animatronics and night guards, of course.) Bubba grabbed me so I could not move my legs, I was trapped by a giant frankenstein bear, what are the odds Bubba nearly cost me my winning spot in the tournament because I did not have the right team build because I was kinda behind due to the fact I was still trying to collect chips. He was squeezing me really tight so it was getting hard to breath. I looked down to the others, which they were all terrified (not surprising though, who wouldn't be scared of a giant bear 30 times your size.) I was running out of time before it was game over for me. I tried pushing myself out of his giant paw since struggling with my lower half. But it was no use, his grip was too strong. Then something whispered my name. It told me use the ancient power of g-blades. "What are the g-blades?" I thought. Then I remembered the strange box in my bag. I quickly took off the bag and grabbed the box out of the bag, then put the bag back on. I rotated the box and found a little button sticking out of the side. It was my only choice I had left so I hit the button on the box. The box started shaking and then I bright orb formed from the box and the box disappeared. The orb split and then its pieces flew to Matt, Ben, Kim, Bailee, and Pole bear, but one stayed in front of me. We all grabbed the piece that was in front of us at the same time, then we were enveloped in a bright light. Bubba tried to cover me up with his other hand, but as soon as he did his hand was thrown back by the light enveloping me. He opened his other hand when he was thrown back by the light, leaving me floating in the air. From me and the others, light beams flew towards the animatronics and night guards and stopped in front of them. The beams turned into the shapes of weapons, before becoming whole and became the weapons that the light formed. The weapons floated right in front of them before they grabbed their weapons. The light faded from around the others and I landed safely on the ground but I was the only one still enveloped in the light. As weapons formed in my hands, the light broke from around me and I stood completely still with my eyes closed, before opening them and making a fighting stance toward Bubba. Bubba tried to smash me with his giant paw, but I dodged the paw like I was made of air. While he was open I made a strike for his head, but he just batted me away. When I landed I turned my head around toward the others and shouted "What are you just standing there for, HELP!" They stuttered for a moment, but then Ben rushed out with Foxy not too far behind him. Ben's weapons were a blunderbuss and a cutlass, while Foxy's weapons were the blades from Attack on Titan, except a whole lot sturdier than the originals. They raced into battle like there was no tomorrow. Ben went in guns blazing and Foxy ran around Bubba, hitting him as much as he could. Matt and Freddy were next, Matt wielding a claymore and Freddy wielding a mic sword. Matt was a hard hitter, while Freddy was a good strategist keeping a good pattern so Bubba couldn't hit him. Bailee and Chica were the long range attackers of the group, with Chica throwing her cupcake bombs and Bailee throwing her shurikens. They were very accurate with their shots at Bubba. Pole bear and Golden Freddy were not far behind the others, Pole bear armed with a pencil and notebook, drawing herself a weapon to help her beat Bubba, while Goldie is racing in and covering everyone else's weak points. The Toy animatronics were both offensive and defensive while they were attacking Bubba. Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and BB were making up for Toy Freddy's, Mangle's and JJ"'s defenses while they made up for their offenses. BB's and JJ's Balloon bombs were flying and everyone else was making Bubba aim for them instead of those two, luckily for them they were fast because if they were any slower they would have been hit many times. Bonnie and Kim were spot on their targets, Kim armed with an extending whip and Bonnie a guitar blaster, hitting Bubba like lives depended on it (and there was). Mike was helping Bailee and Chica with the long range attacks, armed with electric rayguns (which are kinda overkill on the size they are compared to how fast they fire, jeez, they look like they are supposed to have a charge up time, but they don't) he was keeping his distance as well. But the other night guards were not at all like Mike, Scott was using data he emitted (A.N. don't worry, he is generating it not using his own data, I don't want one of my characters to disappear in the first couple of chapters) to form a energy ball, Fritz was attacking with a spear, that looked like a screwdriver, and a giant wrench (A.N. my question is how the actual heck is she holding that thing without breaking a sweat), Jeremy was wielding duel star blades (A.N. If you are looking at the pictures while reading this story and now looking at Jeremy, don't go off and say that you know what the name of the weapon is I have already typed this and I am not changing the name now because this is the past when I am writing this so don't go judging me for stuff I don't know, but I will change its name in later chapters if you tell me what the name is), though he was fast, he was very careful as well. Kevin and Anthony were a sight to be seen with balls of plasma and deadly yo-yo's were hitting Bubba one after another not a single second of gap between each of their hits. For Vincent all I am going to say is this, stabby stab stab. Yup, there were so many knives being thrown from him I had stopped counting when he started throwing them. Springtrap was not one to waste time, with his two fire axes going for Bubba's legs. And last but not least Mari, who was using puppet crossbars that acted like shurikens, at close range too. That was the whole team, we were going to town on him, but to our demise our attacks had little to no effect on him. "Guys, regroup, we need to have a plan" I shouted. We met in front of the pizzeria, luckily for us we had lured him a good bit away from there, but we needed to think fast. "Alright guys think what could work against him, our attack do nothing to him, so we need a different strategy to beat him" I said. "We could try to catch him on fire" suggested Anthony. "That would not work because of two reasons, one, we can't just find something lying around that can catch him on fire, and two, even if we did catch him on fire there is a high chance he could catch something else on fire" said Mike. "Wait I thought of something crazy, that might just work" I said. I reached in my bag and grabbed my giant slingshot, don't ask where I got it, I did not buy it, it's makeshift, and if you think it is the one that is used by the angry birds it's not it is just a car mat with elastic cords attached to it. I ran over to a tree and wrapped both of the long elastic cords then I ran back to the mat to find Ben had already attached the other side, which made it a little hard to attach the other two but not too hard. With the slingshot set everyone now knew what I was doing. "Andrew you are insane" said Vincent "And I like this idea." Both Ben and Vincent got the slingshot to its farthest range that they could pull to, and then they released it. I was sent flying forward toward Bubba at full speed, with the G-blades in front of me (A.N., G-blade stands for game blade, btw the blades go along the sides of Andrew's arms and do something else later in the story). I started to spin myself around to the point where I am a drill (haha get it drills have points on them and…I'll show myself to the door now). I went through Bubba's body like it was sand (ok, I really have to stop with these unintentional puns). I stopped spinning and landed on the ground with ease, and then I turned around to see how much damage I did. Bubba had a giant hole where I drilled through. He sparked and the he blew up where he stood. We had won the battle. As we were cheering, I saw something in the debri that was shining and I went to go pick it up. After I picked it up I inspected it. Then had something weird happened, I was receiving some sort of instructions on how it worked. To be honest, I was not surprised, like at all. Well, it is mainly because of the day I was already having, it was not the weirdest thing that happened to me today. I decided to try that out later on. There was also a map and a amulet where it was sitting. I put the amulet on and walked over to the others. "Well, that went better than I thought it would" said Mike. "We shouldn't be celebrating over that small victory" said Pole Bear who was the only one not celebrating. "Why not" asked Ben. Then I realize why she said that. "She is right, if there is one big enemy, there are more coming our way" I said. Everyone then knew that we were right. "But, does that mean Bubba was probably just a test of our power" asked Bailee. "No" I said "He was just a pawn of this area's Boss." "More like a shield" said Matt. "Oh, before I forget" I said, then I held out the map, the strange object, and the amulet "Bubba dropped these." "Finders keepers, Andrew" said Jeremy. "I'm keeping the thing and the amulet, but what is this map for" I said. I opened the map and looked over it, but as soon as my eyes stopped right on a marking on the map, I knew we were going to be doing a lot of walking from where we are to the last mark on the map. "Well, this is going to take a while" I said. "Why do you say that" said Kim, then she looked at the map "Oh, I see what you mean now." "What do you two mean" asked Fritz. "This map is to" I was suddenly cut off by Mike, Foxy, and Springtrap saying, in sync "Treasure?!" "Uhhh, no" they looked down with defeat "It is a map to key locations with symbols that some of us will recognise" I said. I held up the map so the others could see and Ben was the first to see one of the symbols that he knew all too well. "Wait a minute, you are joking right, we need to go there" he pointed to a symbol of a cat head. His eyes lit up, and he then looked at the rest of the symbols until he reached the last one and then he went pale. The symbol he stopped on was a head of a girl with red blush and two ponytails braided in her orange hair. Then Matt, Bailee, and Pole Bear followed his gaze to the symbol and they then went pale. "I have one thing to say why do we have to go there" said Pole Bear. "Unfortunately, Circus Baby's pizza world is one of our stops" I said. The reason why they are acting this way, excluding Pole Bear because she said that she had fnaf sl and was jumpscared by every animatronics at least once, is because we had got jumpscared so much that we got Lolbit's head where the mask was and we got the minirena as well. We took a good chunk of time out of the tournament, which btw took over 8 hours just to get done. "Let's leave that one till last ok?" I said. "I think that our next target to visit should be the closest one" said Fritz. "Alright that would be...Candy's burgers and fries" I said. And with that we were off, but then I thought of something "Uh, guys" "What is Andrew" asked Mari, "who is going to look after the pizzeria while we are gone?" I looked over to the pizzeria just down the hill, then I looked down towards the amulet that I picked up. I had a thought that it might do something that will be of help.

 **(A.N.) well that was probably one of the longest chapters I have ever done and is probably not going to be the biggest cause there is probably going to be more.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am not the owner of any of the games in my stories I just own five of the characters in them, and I don't own pole bear.**

 **Chapter 6**

I reached toward my amulet to test my theory to see if it is correct. But as soon as my hand got near I retracted slightly, but then I took two of my fingers and tapped it. It suddenly started to glow slightly and then all of the guys from fnaf where sucked in by a white light. Me, Matt, Ben Bailee, Kim, and Pole Bear were surprised. Then I received instructions on how it worked then I wanted to try out again. But before I could Ben said "What happened to them?" "I may have just teleported them somewhere" I said. Then I pushed off the idea of trying that again, because I wanted to see if they were in the pizzeria. I started running toward the pizzeria with the others hot on my tail. I ran through the front doors and into the dining area. But when I entered I saw everyone else standing around with confused looks on their faces. "Well that solves our problem of protecting the pizzeria" I said. "We are going to need to get used to that aren't we" said Jeremy. "Most likely, yes" I said. "Well if that is the case we are going to need a way to communicate over long distances" said Kevin. "Got that covered" said Anthony and he handed everyone radios. "Well with that covered, I guess we are on our way." I said the I turned around and headed out the door. Outside I found everyone else waiting for me. "Well about time you got out here" said Ben. "Hey at least I don't keep holding off my upgrades for my clan castle on Clash of Clans" I retorted. Then Matt looked at Ben "Wait, you held off upgrading your clan castle?" Ben looked down in defeat and said "Let's just go to the next location." The rest of us laughed before we started on the long trudge to the next target location


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a while of walking towards the next location we started to see a bright light emitting from somewhere. We walked up the hill to see our target location, Candy's burger and fries. I practically had to hold Ben back so he did not go running in suddenly. "Well, here we are. What surprised me is that we got here in 6 minutes" I said. "Well you should not be, because Ben practically ran us all the way here" Said PB (aka Pole Bear). "True" said Kim. "Well we should head in before Ben's jacket rips at the back from me having to hold him back, should I let go of him" I asked. They gave me the all clear and I let go of Ben. Ben raced down like his life depended on it, he was going so fast it was hard for him to stop. The doors were push doors so he did not have to worry about hitting a pull door. He was almost at the restaurant and almost inside, when he ran into the wall _next_ to the door. The rest of us just laughed as we walked down the hill. When we got to Ben, I peeled him off the wall. "You ok" I ask. Ben shakes his head saying that he was fine. And with that we would have headed inside, key words _would have_. The reason why is because the front door was locked. "How do we get in now" Ben asked. "Well we tried the sane way" said Matt while looking at a vent cover "now let's try the insane way." Within a few minutes we were in the air ducts not knowing which way to go. During that we all got split up though we can still talk to each other over radio. "This is taking too long we have been in these air ducts for a hour and a half" I said while pounding my fist against the bottom of the air duct in front of me. Everyone else agreed with me. I crawled forward to continue my search for and look for a vent cover. Fortunately I found one, close to in that fact. _Un_ fortunately I found one, the vent I pounded on earlier was the vent cover shaken loose from my pounding. I fell on a table which broke my fall. I grabbed my radio and said "Found an exit, and some pain." "What do you me-aaaaaaan" Ben shouted as he came out of a vent near the stage, which btw was empty except for Candy himself. Three screams came from the kitchen identifying that all of the girls landed in there. Finally Matt came crawling out of a vent near the stage. Oh come on, really Matt, how come you come out of the vent that is close to the floor and the rest of us just end up falling." I said. He shrugged then I sighed. I turned on my flashlight and looked around. There was no busted wood meaning the table was very sturdy, either that or it was metal. I got off the table and walked around to see if I could find a light switch. But I heard something behind me and both Ben and Matt looked terrified. I turned around to find myself face to face with the Vinnie from Fnac. "Well this can mean nothing good unless Ben does the thing" I thought. I hear a squeal and surprise, surprise, it was from Ben. He launched himself at the Vinnie putting them in a bear hug. Then there was the same bright light from the first time that we met the fazbear crew, and right where Vinnie was lying. Vinnie had undergone the same transformation as the fazbear crew as well, except for the part where Ben was still clinging on to her. She tried to pry him off but to no avail. That is when I walked over and held up a picture of Funtime Foxy to his face. "Hey Ben, look up" I said. When he looked up to see the picture he jumped back in surprise. Then I look over to Matt who was staring back at Candy who was right in front of him. So I walked over to Candy and booped his nose making a squeaky noise. That also made him light up like Vinnie did earlier. There standing was a humanised version of Candy still staring at Matt. Behind me and Vinnie was Cindy, but none of us noticed until she grabbed my shoulder. I turn to look at her after I tap her hand and the light stopped. She looked at me then looked at herself. She was startled to see herself humanised. Just then Bailee, Kim, and PB step out of the Kitchen with Penguin in tow behind them with a bright smile on his face. Just as they entered Chester came running in toward me. I sidestepped and stuck my hand and leg out, one to touch him and the other to trip him. He tripped and then there was a light that surrounded him. Just like the others, he was humanised. Then Blank stepped in and walked over, and when I say walk it was more like limping that walking. To speed up the process I walked over to him and touched his chest. Just like with everyone else he, oh excuse me _she_ was turned human. I had completely forgot that she was a girl in the second one, or a girl at all now that I think of it. "Well that was a chain of e _vents_ " I said while pointing up at the ventilation shaft, breaking the utter silence. Cindy facepalmed, while me, Ben, and Candy were laughing. "I like you already" Candy said amongst his laughter. I walked then thought about the night guard. While Ben and Candy were seeing who could make more jokes, I walked toward the main office. When I got there I found the person, or should I say people I was looking for. In the office were Marilyn Schmidt, Mary Schmidt, and PF (aka Phone Friend). They were all on their own 3ds' playing Triforce heroes with the doors closed. Those doors must have been soundproof because they were playing with no care in the world. So to get their attention I walked up to the door and knocked on it. Apparently they had headphones on cause they did not respond. There was only one other way in and I was forced to take it. I jumped in the air ducts once more and luckily it was not a long crawl to the office vent. So I pulled off the cover and set it aside. I aimed myself to land right in the middle of them to get their attention. I did exactly that and they still did not notice me. So I took out my phone and pulled up a game noises app and hovered my thumb over a certain one I knew would scare them but to intensify the noise, I took out a mini speaker and hooked it up to my phone. I grabbed all of their headphone wires and gave them a yank, pulling them all out. They took them off and their was my chance. I pressed the symbol on my phone and the loudest jumpscare sound I had ever heard was play, scaring the wits out of them. They all hit the deck covering their ears. I was laughing so hard I started to cough a bit. "Serves you right for not paying any attention whatsoever" I said. They all looked at me with annoyed faces, all except for Marilyn who asked "who in the world did you get in?" I pointed toward the air duct. "Oh" she exclaimed. "Well, are you just going to sit around or what" I ask. "We are just waiting for someone to arrive" PF said. "And who is that" I ask. "A kid named Andrew Miller to come, Vinnie already told us about the prophecy of our world" said Mary. "Well that makes this easier" I said. "And why is that" PF asked. "Because I'm Andrew Miller and the others are out there" I said while signaling toward the dining room. We walk out there and Ben and Candy were still having the joke battle. Everyone else was putting their bets on who would run out of jokes or give up first. The both of them were repeating jokes from earlier before I left. "Guys stop this joke battle before it becomes _cat_ astrophic" Both Ben and Candy looked at me before bursting into laughter. "Sorry, but this battle was already a _cat_ astrophe" he said before Cindy drop kicked him into the direction of me, in which I grabbed the flying Candy and spun the placed him on the floor in the standing position. "I feel like we are forgetting a few people here" I thought just then something brown race towards me in the corner of my eye. I turned towards it and started to push against the opponent. The same bright lights like before enveloped the opponent. When the light stopped it revealed a pushing battle between me and a humanised version of Rat. He was strong I gave him that, but as I sidestep he falls flat on his face. Cat and old Candy walk in, humanised already, with Bailee right behind them. She must have done that while Candy and Ben were having the joke war. "I had a feeling you guys would show up sooner or later" I said. Just then an animatronic with heart shapes at the ends of their smile and a golden outfit appeared in front of me. I reached out and touched her arm. She was enveloped in the same light as everyone else. "Well this is a pleasant surprise" I said. The others looked at me in surprise. "What, I am trying to keep calm and rational" I said. Just then we heard a scream and something had me on my back. I look to see two pink cheeks and a mustache. I touched their arm and the bright light appeared. When the bright light stopped there was noone there. I stood up and looked around. "Where'd he go" I said. Everyone was looking at the ceiling above me, then I realised "Oh come on." I was crushed again under someone. I managed to crawl out from under them to get a good look at them. My mouth metaphorically hit the floor when I saw who it was. I'll give you a hint in song form, who's the youtube star we all admire, a drunken miner who just retired to become a part time chef plus a diver, Hark the herold it's _. Have you figured it out yet, probably, but I'll tell you anyway. He picked himself off the ground and turned around. "Well, could today get any weirder" he said. Ben nearly fainted when he looked at him. Then he turned toward us. "Ok, let me guess I have been dragged into a world where it is in great danger and we have to save it" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yep, pretty much" said Matt. "Well seeing that by the look on some of your faces you know me, but for the others that don't I am Mark, but mostly known as Markiplier" he said.

 **I know I just ended it there, but I have a big plan for the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be big, very big. But anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter. As always, KEEP ON A WORKIN' BROS.**


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE

***Sees blanket pile where LNW553 is supposed to be, along with 10 empty ice cream tubs***

 **Somedrop29:"Bro, you in there"**

 ***Pile shakes and a blue mario-like cap pops out of the pile with LNW553's head under it, though he only lets his upper half of his head to his nose poke out.***

 **LNW553:"what do you need?"**

 **Somedrop29:"Nothing, but what are you doing and why is your computer have the wiki page up, you never use wiki unless you are told to do so, what happened?"**

 **LNW553:"To answer your first question, I am trying to relax from school, I am very stressed, to answer the second, to put it simply, there are too many freaking game dev's out there, games are spitting out left and right and it's hard to keep up. To answer the reader's questions about this predicament. I have been having a lot of writer's block and I hate it. As of recent, to help me out I have asked one of my friends to help write this story and help me past this writer's block, I will still be making the story, it just will take me and my friend (who is my new co-writer) a bit of time before the next chapter is out. I mean, it's not like an old writer will just open my door to the writer world."**

 ***writer door opens up revealing Starsea***

 **LNW553:"Oh you gotta be kidding me"**

 **Somedrop29:"You're the one writing this, your fault"**

 **LNW553:"Anyway, hi Starsea"**

 **Starsea:"Hey"**

 **LNW553:"So what are you doing here?"**

 **Starsea:"I have no clue."**

 **LNW553:"Well, that does not help."**

 **Starsea:"I don't even know how I got here."**

 ***Bonbon walks in***

 **Bonbon:"*gasps, then runs out writer's door* I'm free."**

 **Somedrop29:"Oh shi-"**

 **LNW553:"Finish that word and I will make you fall in a bottomless pit. But don't just stand there with you mouth open wide after her!"**

 ***The trio run out of the room, after a moment LNW553 peaks back in***

 **LNW553:"I hope you guys understand what I am going through with, because of school stress and what-not. And if you guys and gals have any helpful tips or comments please in the review box suggest ideas or themes for the next chapter.(Even guests can do it.) Or if you guys want me to respond to you in the next chapter, I will be handing out virtual cookies, or lollipops, or have a certain character do something for you, if and ONLY if you guys ask for them. Anyway hope you guys understand and as alway this is Luiginaryworker553 signing off, KEEP ON A WORKIN' BROS!"**

 **(By the way go check out Starsea, she was one of the people who helped me decide on if I should become a writer or not, along with a lot of other writers who were inspiration for me)**

 **ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN BROS**


	10. Merry Christmas

**Hey guys Luiginaryworker553 here and Merry Christmas to you all it is Christmas so don't expect me to ask all of you guys to give me anything, no no no, all I ask of you guys is to have a happy holiday and have a good Christmas with your friends and family and spread all of the cheer around in anyway you can. Again, Merry Christmas to you all and Happy Holidays.**


	11. Here we go

**LNW553:** Happy New year to you all from the editor box. It has been a long year and along and crazy one at that, but as this year comes to an end, I am happy to say that 2017 has come to close.

 **Bonbon:** I would like to go out and give all of you guys end of year hugs, but the author door key has been stolen by Andrew and I am a bit tied up at the moment. *struggles to get chains lose*

 **Andrew:** Because you need to learn to have some self restrain and not go banging on the author doors and also LNW553 can't you just put an author barrier on the door so that she can't leave.

 **LNW553:** Oh yeah, I can, thanks for reminding me. *puts up barrier* I've been meaning to do that for a while. Oh, and now that is done you can unchain Bonbon.

 **Vincent:** DON'T UNCHAIN HER!

 **Andrew:** Too late *gets hugged*

 **Vincent: *** runs, only to get tackle hugged* NOOOOOOOO.

 **LNW553:** Hahaha, anyway ready everyone on three. One. Two. Three.

 **Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
